Main deck (Maindeck=MD) cargo loading systems can be used for loading a cargo hold of an aircraft with cargo, wherein several operating panels respectively are permanently installed on the left side and the right side in the cargo hold in order to operate the system. In a cargo loading system of this type, the position of the operating personnel is fixed, i.e., the operation of the individual panels or operating units is related to certain storage positions in the cargo hold. Such an MD cargo loading system may comprise several different operating units for loading the cargo hold of an aircraft.
A small, specifically defined space for the operating personnel is provided at the respective loading position during the loading and unloading process in order to operate the panels that are arranged at a defined position in the cargo hold. US 2006186 271 and DE 10 2005 008 443 disclose a loading device for semi-automatically loading and unloading a cargo hold of a means of transport, particularly a cargo hold of an aircraft.